


let your hand touch (all of me)

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Femslash, Genderswap, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Tribbing, but then it's all talked about and good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Yixing likes to cuddle and Baekhyun likes to touch, and Yixing has to decide if she's okay with that.





	let your hand touch (all of me)

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into F/F. Hope you like it, it's different from what I usually write! (also, if you're one of my subscribers DON'T WORRY I am still faithfully working on my WIPs). <3 Thank you to Joyce, Jess, and (new beta!) Alison for beta’ing, you’re heroes for not being in the fandom but reading whatever I’m writing. 
> 
> Also you know the rumors that Baekhyun placed a hand on Yixing's chest? Yeah I kinda ran with it lol.

“And that’s the last of them!” Jongdae shouts triumphantly as he fits his second heavy suitcase into the trunk of Yixing’s dark blue Honda Civic. 

Yixing rolls her eyes. “It’s literally a weekend. Two nights and two days,” she says, closing the trunk. “Why do you have so many things?”

Jongdae pouts at her as he gets in the passenger side and closes the door. “I need all of my history books so I can talk _history_ with the pals! This is our Founding Fathers we’re talking about.” They were heading to Charlottesville, close to the homes of both Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. Jongdae is a huge history nerd, and Yixing is along for the ride.

“And two more suitcases with just toiletries and clothes?” Yixing arches an eyebrow at him.

He shrugs. “Just in case. Don’t want to be walking around the extensive grounds of Jefferson’s home and be caught off guard by bad weather.”

Yixing snorts but is relieved to start the drive. She turns the key in the ignition and smiles in relief when the engine sputters to life. Charlottesville isn’t too far, a three hour drive from the Raleigh area. She had volunteered to drive because Jongdae’s pick-up truck is not suited for long distance hauls. Her small car is perfect for these road trips, and it’s criminal that this is only the first that has happened in her two years of working with Jongdae.

She had met Jongdae through work at Wake Forest, connecting instantly as friends. Yixing had immediately liked Jongdae’s wife too, quite a personality. She’s sad that his wife hadn’t been able to spare the vacation time for the trip. Instead, Jongdae had convinced Yixing to come along, and now here they were. 

“Who are we meeting up with again?” she frowns, rubbing at her eyes. Not good, she’s got to focus on the road. It’s hard because work had unexpectedly ran late due to various annoying things. Jongdae had to wait for her to sort everything out. Meanwhile, Jongdae’s friends had gone ahead, having taken the day off.

“You’ve met them before, silly,” Jongdae glances at her, adjusting the volume of the radio. “Chanyeol’s my fun neighbor and Baekhyun is his childhood friend.”

“Oh yeah, we had wine and cheese with them at Chanyeol’s a few months ago right?” She remembered laughing at Chanyeol’s jokes and staring in admiration at Baekhyun. Baekhyun had worn her dark hair long and her eyes had crinkled in mirth in such a beautiful way. It’s the first time Yixing has felt this way towards another girl, but she’s okay with it.

“Yep,” Jongdae replies, popping the “p” sound. “We’ll get a lot more wine on this trip too!” he cheers, patting the cooler in the backseat. 

Yixing laughs at him for being such a wino and then turns the radio back up. They spend the next few hours singing along and debating the vices and virtues of Taylor Swift. Even though Jongdae is making her drive, she’s still glad she can finally relax, enjoy the wind in her hair, and kick back for the weekend. 

“They said they’re at a restaurant down the block. Aberdeen Barn,” Jongdae says, reading his texts out loud for Yixing’s benefit.

“Is there parking nearby?” Yixing’s still a city girl and always worried about parking. Besides, she’s not really sure what to expect from Charlottesville. 

“Not sure, but it’ll probably work out,” Jongdae shrugs. 

It turns out they didn’t have to worry, as Yixing smoothly pulls into a parking space in front of the restaurant. She turns off the engine and gets out, stretching. At that moment her belly lets out a fierce rumble and Jongdae laughs at her. “Shut up,” Yixing whines and shoves at her friend.

“We’ll get you fed,” Jongdae grins at her and they walk into the restaurant together. They look around before Yixing spots a familiar head of cotton candy pink hair poking out from a booth. 

“Chanyeol!” she calls out, and is greeted by a manic grin. 

“Yixing! Jongdae! You guys made it!” he responds enthusiastically and gets up to hug them both. Baekhyun follows with similar enthusiasm, hugging Yixing and Jongdae both. As they’re hugging, Yixing can’t help but notice the faint scent of jasmine and how well it fits Baekhyun.

“We’ve been snacking,” she tells them, eyes dancing, “though it was a real struggle for this lug to wait for real food.”

“Baekhyun, what do you mean,” Chanyeol pouts, “it wasn’t that hard. I only ate like five bags of snacks.”

Yixing laughs at their antics, already feeling at home with them. She’d been a bit jealous at first when she’d met them at that wine and cheese night, assuming Baekhyun and Chanyeol were a pair. But Baekhyun had made it clear pretty quickly that the two of them were platonic. “Trust me, we tried,” Baekhyun had shrugged, “but it was pretty clear it wasn’t gonna happen. I’d break his heart,” she finished and winked at Yixing. Yixing blamed her racing pulse on the merlot. 

Dinner goes well, and the wine flows easily between them. Chanyeol and Jongdae occasionally lapse into historical debates, the conversation beginning around how to admire a great man but still recognize his flaws, and Baekhyun pipes in once in a while with her opinion. Meanwhile, Yixing is content to let the conversation flow over her, feeling the wine pool in her belly and her cheeks, making her warm.

She likes watching Baekhyun best, the line of her pink lips moving as she’s explaining whatever she’s explaining. To be subtle, Yixing watches each of Jongdae and Chanyeol too, noticing Jongdae’s angular features and Chanyeol’s large, expressive eyes. _I’m glad I have friends like this_ , she muses to herself and finishes her glass.

The group continues the debate on the walk back to the hotel, and it’s Baekhyun who has to detach from the conversation to pull out the keys to their shared room. She hands the extra to Yixing. “I don’t trust Jongdae to not lose it,” Baekhyun jokes and Jongdae grumbles at her as he walks past. Yixing takes it, thinking again about how pretty Baekhyun’s smile is.

“Huh, this is weird.” 

Yixing snaps out of her reverie. “What is?” she asks and then looks in. “There’s… only one bed?” 

Frowning, Chanyeol says, “That can’t be right. I reserved two beds.” He spots a door and says, “Hey, what’s this? Ah, here’s our other bed!” He pulls his suitcase to the inner room and begins to unpack.

Jongdae shouts from the far end of the inner room, “And here’s the bathroom!”

“That’s actually pretty nice, a semblance of privacy,” Baekhyun says and winks at Yixing. “No gross boys in here!” she shouts as she shuts the door to the boys’ room and flops onto the bed. They can still hear the men in the other room pretty clearly as they move things around.

Yixing glances at Baekhyun, dark brown hair spread out against the pillows. Her mouth goes dry, and on a whim she flings herself on the bed too. Laying on the bed, she runs a hand over the covers. “These are quite nice,” Yixing remarks with surprise. “You didn’t spend a fortune on these rooms, did you?” she raises her voice for Chanyeol’s benefit.

“No, I promise I didn’t!” Chanyeol’s voice carries over. “Maybe it’s just like this?”

Baekhyun simply hums. Yixing turns to see Baekhyun’s eyes on her, contemplative. The wine is still thrumming through Yixing’s veins and she feels tipsy and impulsive. _I wanna cuddle her so bad_ , Yixing thinks, and then thinks, _well why not? The guys are in the other room_. She scoots closer to Baekhyun, until their foreheads are almost but not quite touching, and throws a leg over Baekhyun. 

They can hear Jongdae and Chanyeol unpacking and debating Thomas Jefferson now, something about his reluctance to let go of slavery. Yixing isn’t quite sure any more because Baekhyun starts to stroke Yixing with her hand. It feels nice on her side, her back. 

_Her hands are so pretty. I’m just gonna enjoy this_. Yixing zones out, letting Baekhyun’s dexterous, skilled fingers massage the kinks from her muscles. Baekhyun trails her hand downwards and skips Yixing’s butt to pull her leg up. It must go higher than Baekhyun had been anticipating, because she lets out an appreciative noise while Yixing simply sighs at her sore muscles. She’s got a lot of tightness from dancing recently after a long hiatus.

Baekhyun startles Yixing by projecting her voice, jumping back in the history conversation. Yixing marvels at how she can keep up, because Yixing sure as hell can’t. _Maybe it’s because Baekhyun’s a history nerd too. A cute one_. It’s also easy to let the voices wash out because they’re slightly muffled in the other room. 

What she can hear, though, are the very small noises Baekhyun is making. They’re breathy, pitchy noises, almost bordering on heavy breaths with tones. Yixing wonders what they mean. She also wonders if she's supposed to be returning the favor, massaging Baekhyun back. _But how would that work? Do I have to?_

As she’s pondering this, Baekhyun suddenly says, “Yixing, are you cold? You’re still wearing your jacket.” She retracts her hands, and Yixing blinks at her. Yixing _is_ still wearing the light jacket she’d been wearing all day. The hotel room is nice and toasty and Yixing doesn’t really need it, but…. _But what? Why am I feeling so reluctant?_

Jongdae opens the door and pops his head in, asking, “Yeah, it’s really hot in here. You okay, Xing?”

Blearily, Yixing replies, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Jongdae shrugs and leaves, closing the door. She gets up and sluggishly shoves off her jacket, letting it pool on the floor. _The shirt stays on though_ , she thinks to herself, because Chanyeol and Jongdae could waltz in any moment. Satisfied, Yixing goes back to cuddling with Baekhyun, resuming the same position like she’s the koala to Baekhyun’s eucalyptus. 

Baekhyun starts to massage her hips and back again. Yixing sighs and shifts closer into Baekhyun’s touch. Around her, the conversation has faded into a fuzz again. Yixing’s focus is all on the way Baekhyun’s fingers are playing around under her shirt, dancing around the hooks of her bra strap. 

_Maybe it’s in the way of massaging_ , she thinks, and helps undo it. As she does so, Baekhyun starts explaining something and Yixing hears Jongdae and Chanyeol make some noise of agreement. It baffles Yixing, who feels so comfortable being cocooned in Baekhyun’s arms that she really can’t pay attention. 

Then, Baekhyun moves back to stroke under her shirt, over her belly, and Yixing suddenly wonders, _is this… something more?_ Her fingers stroke up and down, dancing around Yixing’s breast and not quite touching. It could almost be a mistake, a simple continuation of the massage.

It’s very clearly not a mistake when Baekhyun's hand sweeps up, firmly grasps her breast and squeezes. Surprised, Yixing lets out a soft gasping moan into Baekhyun's ear. She's not sure how the other two aren't noticing, trying desperately to keep quiet. But she realizes it's because Baekhyun is so smoothly continuing the conversation while pinching Yixing's nipple.

 _But we haven’t talked about it_ , Yixing thinks, starting to feel uncomfortable even as liquid heat pools in between her legs. She pulls back to look at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun follows her, snuggling closer so that their cheeks brush. Her breath smells of wine, not in a particularly pleasant or unpleasant way, but Yixing also suddenly realizes that they are both too tipsy to be doing this. _And Chanyeol and Jongdae are here… separated by a wall but still._

Baekhyun moves her mouth to Yixing’s ear and whispers, “I want to eat you out. You’re so hot.” _But that’s… how am I supposed to respond?_ Yixing's not sure how to feel. She’s on wholly unexplored territory, because though she likes Baekhyun, she’s not sure about where she wants this to go. And they haven’t even talked or anything. 

“I think they'd notice that,” Yixing finally responds and stifles a gasp at a sharp tweak of her nipple. _But oh, this feels good_. She hasn’t been touched like this for a while. Her body is telling her yes, but if she were sober Yixing thinks her mind would be saying no, not yet. _How do I say no for now?_ Yixing pulls further away and whispers, “Please, not now.”

Immediately, Baekhyun withdraws from her, eyes widening with realization and whispers back, “Shit, sorry.” She gets up and blinks, muttering, “I’m too drunk for this, let me go sober up.” Then for Chanyeol and Jongdae’s benefit, she says in a louder voice, “Ah, I’m pooped. Time for bed, guys?”

Yixing’s blinking on the bed, startled at how fast that had stopped, as soon as she’d kind of said no. She thinks she feels relieved, that Baekhyun had stopped just like that. She’s certainly feeling better, much less uncomfortable. _We… still haven’t talked, but that can wait until after the other two are asleep._

Catching herself mid-yawn, Yixing makes herself get up to brush her teeth with Jongdae at the sink. Chanyeol bounds past them into the bathroom to take a shower. _So, do I want this?_ Yixing thinks at her reflection in the mirror. _Or am I still feeling too uncomfortable?_

“Hey Yixing,” Jongdae interrupts her thoughts and she jumps, turning wide eyes to him with her brush in her mouth. She makes an inquisitive sound around it. “Uh, since we're both guys Chanyeol and I can share a bed. I thought that might be obvious but just wanted to say it.”

She spits out her toothpaste only to say, “Oh.” That… makes sense. That they would be sleeping together. It made sense, after all, guy with guy and girl with girl. If things had stayed platonic, Yixing would be fine. But since Baekhyun’s… heavy petting, Yixing’s no longer sure things can be platonic. In fact, she’s not even sure if she should be sleeping with Baekhyun before they talk or something.

Yixing definitely hesitates a second too long, because Jongdae hastily follows up with, “But I mean if you really want to we can sleep together…”

She makes a face. “You probably kick in your sleep. I'll take Baekhyun.”

At that moment Baekhyun walks by and says, “He probably does kick. Seems like the type.” 

Chanyeol happens to exit the bathroom at the same time and laughs, “Woe is me, I get the kicker.”

Jongdae whines at them all, “Hey I do not kick!” Baekhyun smiles at Yixing, who hesitates before smiling back. _This will give us the space we need to talk_ , Yixing decides, and knocks back a glass of water before finishing with her evening routine.

She goes back on the bed they’d inadvertently chosen, after changing into sleep clothes. She hesitates about whether she should wear a bra or not. Usually, she hated wearing one to sleep but… no, it shouldn’t be necessary. She and Baekhyun should be able to talk. Pulling the blankets over her, Yixing waits for Baekhyun to finish with her shower. Chanyeol and Jongdae are in bed and snoring by the time Baekhyun emerges from the bathroom. 

Yixing’s heart races as she listens to Baekhyun shuffle around. Her head is clearing, both from the alcohol and about this situation. _I think… I think that it got better after she stopped when I asked. And I want this. I want Baekhyun_. Baekhyun finally comes and climbs into the bed, and they face each other, surrounded only by the faint sounds of snoring from the other room.

“Um—” “I—” They both start at the same time, and stop. “You first,” Baekhyun says.

Yixing swallows. _What do I say? What am I supposed to say?_ “I… want to talk. About this, about us,” she whispers, cognizant of the sleeping men in the bed next to theirs. “I….” She feels the ends of her lips turn downwards, and her eyes fill with tears. Yixing hastily rubs at them, feeling mortified.

Baekhyun makes a sad noise. “I’m sorry, I thought you liked me too,” Baekhyun whispers back. “God, fuck, I’m sorry. Please punch me, I deserve it.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Yixing says, “No, I do… I do like you. I certainly don’t want to punch you. It’s just…” she rubs another tear away, “I think I’m just crying because I’m so confused.” She hiccups a bit, but reaches out for Baekhyun’s hand. “I’m confused because I like you but you touching me without talking to me about it just made me feel bad. But I’m glad you stopped when I said no.”

“Any time,” Baekhyun replies earnestly, and takes Yixing’s hand. “I can’t undo what I’ve already done, but I’ll… I’ll ask next time, and promise me you’ll tell me no if you don’t want it.”

Yixing nods, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand. “I will, I’ll tell you. I think… I just didn’t like when the other two could have seen. I know there’s a wall, but still.” 

“Okay. I get that.” Baekhyun strokes a finger across Yixing’s hand. 

They lie in silence, exchanging shy glances and still holding hands. The lamp light throws shadows on Baekhyun’s face. _She’s so gorgeous_. Yixing feels herself wanting, yearning, and then a thought occurs to her. “How were you even able to continue in the conversation?”

Baekhyun coughs, sounding embarrassed. “I… I kind of get into body worship and… that was maybe the only way I could stop myself from coming, just touching your body.” She buries her head in the pillow and Yixing finds it adorable and sexy at the same time. “I was really tipsy, okay?” comes the muffled voice.

“Okay,” Yixing says and lets go of Baekhyun’s hand to cup her cheek. Baekhyun turns into the touch, looking at Yixing again. “You still tipsy now?”

Baekhyun shakes her head. “Are you?”

Yixing cocks her head, and find that her head is completely clear now. “No, I’m not.” She thinks harder, and leans in closer to Baekhyun. She likes the way Baekhyun’s eyes begin to glow with admiration. “And I wouldn’t be opposed to trying this… starting the right way, of course.”

“The right way?” Baekhyun whispers, and then realizes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” Yixing murmurs back, licking her lips. Baekhyun swallows before leaning in the rest of the way to kiss Yixing. This time Baekhyun throws a leg over Yixing’s body and rolls them over so she’s on top. The kiss is soft and sweet, like cotton candy, and Baekhyun leans back, panting slightly. Cupping Yixing’s cheeks, she says, “Promise me you’ll say if you don’t like something.” Baekhyun grins and adds cheekily, “I’m always up for constructive criticism.”

Yixing smiles up at her, feeling completely better. Her tears are almost a memory now. “I promise,” she says and pulls Baekhyun back down to continue the kiss. 

Baekhyun’s hands begin to roam, carding through her hair, trailing down her head, neck, and down to cup her breasts through her shirt. Yixing gasps into Baekhyun’s mouth when both of Baekhyun’s hands tease around her nipples, clutching at Baekhyun’s shoulders. It’s sweet and slow, a measured appreciation of Yixing’s body. So different from the furtive boob grab earlier.

She still tries to keep quiet, because there are still two other people through that wall. Yixing doesn’t particularly want them to get to know her _this_ way. But it’s almost impossible when one of Baekhyun’s hands lazily trails further downward. She pauses at the waistline. “Is this okay?” asks Baekhyun.

“Yes,” Yixing replies, biting her lip as she watches Baekhyun’s hand push into her pants and underwear. She throws her head back in a moan when Baekhyun begins massaging Yixing’s clit, trying not to thrash when the pressure increases. 

She quickly brings her head back to capture Baekhyun’s mouth in a kiss. The kiss gets lazier until Baekhyun moves away to push her shirt up. Yixing watches, curious, but gasps out loud when Baekhyun wraps her lips around a nipple, tongue flicking the sensitive nub. She has to slap a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet, especially when _fuck_ , Baekhyun tugs on it with her teeth. The hand not pumping around Yixing’s folds and clit plays with the other nipple, giving it plenty of attention too.

It’s all Yixing can do to not thrash against the sensations from all fronts, gasping when Baekhyun pulls off the nipple and blows cold air on it. For some reason, that’s what makes her body go taut. Yixing arches up and muffles her moan into a pillow just in time as her orgasm flies through all of her nerves at once, her whole body trembling.

The pulsing waves are still coursing through Yixing when Baekhyun pulls off to kiss Yixing, who can only dreamily kiss back. “That was yummy,” Yixing tells her and Baekhyun breathily giggles at her. Then Yixing flips them over, and kisses Baekhyun’s gasp quiet. It’s her turn to move her hand down to Baekhyun’s arousal, but she’s shy, hand hesitating at the bottom of Baekhyun’s nightgown. “Can I touch you?” Yixing asks, because it feels right to ask. But she also knows it’s teasing.

“Yes, god please yes,” Baekhyun says and squeezes her eyes shut when Yixing reaches up and then plunges her hand in Baekhyun’s underwear. 

“You are so wet,” Yixing says wonderingly, and only has to lightly rub Baekhyun’s folds before Baekhyun is shuddering and coming. She must’ve been so worked up from getting Yixing off. “That was really hot,” Yixing mutters into Baekhyun’s ear.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says breathlessly, “I try. Was that good for you?”

Yixing leans down and rolls them again, this time only until they’re on their sides facing each other. “Yeah, yeah that was.” She presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s cute nose, and then her cheeks, before settling on her lips again. “Mmm, I’d almost be up for round two.”

“You’ll have to give me a moment,” Baekhyun pants. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes slightly glazed and Yixing shivers at how arousing she looks. 

“Can I take this off?” Yixing asks, hands going to play with the edges of Baekhyun’s gown. Baekhyun nods enthusiastically, and gasps when Yixing takes her own shirt off first before helping Baekhyun with hers. Yixing leans down to press their chests together, sighing at the warmth before chucking off her sleep pants and underwear too. It’s a little more squirming before Baekhyun gets her underwear off, and they’re both worked up again.

She kisses Baekhyun with more urgency, and Baekhyun moans into her mouth. Yixing’s hands are roaming, finding what spots make Baekhyun shudder. Stroking, teasing, until Baekhyun snaps and rolls them over again. It’s nice that the bed is so big. 

“Have you been with a woman before?” Baekhyun asks, adjusting their hips so that their folds push together.

Yixing muffles her moan at the sensation, shaking her head. “You’re my first,” she admits, and watches with great interest as Baekhyun spreads their legs wide and their lips until their clits are aligned. “I _was_ wondering how this would happen without a dick.”

“You don’t need a dick to have fun, honey,” Baekhyun purrs and starts to rock her hips, grinding their clits together. Yixing’s mouth falls open and she has to cover it with both hands this time, struggling to keep quiet. It’s good and overwhelming and soon enough she has her second orgasm of the night, shivering at the feeling of oversensitiveness until Baekhyun comes too.

Now Baekhyun collapses and breathes onto Yixing’s neck. Giggling helplessly, Yixing wrangles the two of them so that they’re in a more comfortable position. Wrapping her arms around Baekhyun’s neck, she whispers, “So, do we have to clean up or anything?”

Baekhyun nuzzles Yixing’s hair. “I mean you can, but we could also ignore it and go to sleep.” She yawns, breath ruffling the hairs on the back of Yixing’s neck and making her shiver. 

“Sleep it is. Good night, Baek.”

“Good night, Xing,” Baekhyun slurs before quickly falling asleep.

Smiling, Yixing pulls away and looks at Baekhyun’s face in the darkness. She looks soft, hair wispy around her face and making her look ethereal. _It’s gonna be a hell of a weekend isn’t it? Guess I’m okay with that now_. Yixing’s not sure what’s between them yet, but that’s another conversation for another day.

As Yixing drifts off, she chuckles, thinking of Chanyeol and Jongdae’s reactions to finding her and Baekhyun naked and twined in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write femslash for soooo long. I hope I did it justice ><. Also sorta kinda a PSA that consent is alwaaays important, even if you think it’s implied. Please tell me what you think and give me feedback in the comments! You can also yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
